


Klątwa Roszpunki

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkier, Czary, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Las, Polowanie, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Włosy, castiel - Freeform, czarownica, iluzja, klątwa, księgi, podstęp, rowena - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Nieudane polowanie Sama i Deana, klątwa  wiedźmy,  Sam w  kłopotach, nieoczekiwany  powrót Jess,  interwencja  Roweny i Castiela.





	Klątwa Roszpunki

 Las był ciemny, zarośnięty paprociami, osnuty pajęczynami, Ściółka leśna ociekała wilgocią, więc Winchesterowie szli po niej ostrożnie, tak, aby się nie przewrócić i by niepostrzeżenie zakraść się do chatki na polanie. Chatka lekko skrzypiała, trzaskała drzwiami, a nawet jakby ruszała się w swoich posadach. Co nie było niczym dziwnym, bo była najprawdziwszą chatką wiedźmy i to potężnej, złośliwej i starej.   
Wpadli na trop wiedźmy po kilku dniach intensywnych poszukiwań śledztwa. Najpierw sądzili, że mają do czynienia ze sprawkami demonów, chupacabry lub dokuczliwego upiora. Padłe bydło, szkody wyrządzone na farmach - potłuczone szyby, poodkręcane krany, podpalona stodoła. Wszystko wyjaśniło się w chwili, gdy znaleźli dwa worki złego uroku i kilka bardzo silnych klątw wymalowanych na ścianach domostw.   
Ostrożnie wybadali sąsiadów z okolicy. Nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia czarownika ani czarownicy. Oczywiście, mógł to być każdy - taki mroczny sekret ukrywa się głęboko, przez lata, podobnie jak tajne księgi. Niemniej do Winchesterów doszły pogłoski o niedalekim lesie. Że bywa niebezpieczny, dziwny, mroczny, że zwierzęta nie lubią się tam zapuszczać, a dzieci bawić....   
Dlatego Winchesterowie postanowili wybrać się do lasu.   
Ubrani jak przystało na wyprawę w teren - ciężkie buty za kostkę, kurtki, plecaki, broń, zagłębili się w leśne ostępy. Szli i szli, aż stanęli przed starą chatą.   
Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni mały woreczek z proszkiem, wziął go w dwa palce, dmuchnął i szeptem wypowiedział zaklęcie odsłaniające. Proszek zadziałał. To co było ukryte, na chwilę się odkryło. Cała chatka się zatrzęsła, zawirowała dookoła, podniosła, a pod spodem ukazała się wielka, pokryta łuskami, kurza łapa z pazurami.   
Trwało to może minutę, nie dłużej. Ledwo kurza łapa zniknęła, drzwi chaty otworzyły się i ze środka wybiegła starsza kobieta. Na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie normalna i wyglądająca jak przeciętne kobiety w średnim wieku. Być może miała odrobinę za długi nos, ozdobiony brodawkami, i niemożliwie rozczochrane włosy, a jej palce przypominały jak szpony, ale w końcu wiedźmy z baśni bywają znacznie szpetniejsze.   
Winchesterowie i wiedźma doskoczyli do siebie. Jednocześnie. Deanowi prawie udało się wbić jej nóż w serce, gdy Sam chciał ją unieruchomić mocnym chwytem, ale nieoczekiwanie zręcznie im się wywinęła. Zaatakowali ponownie, ale wiedźma wykrzyczała zaklęcie i obu Winchesterom broń wypadła z rąk, a Sam poczuł, że coś, jakby zasłona zasnuwa mu oczy. Niczym przez mgłę zobaczył jak wiedźma wskakuje do chatki, chatka okręca się jak bąk na kurzej nóżce i wirując coraz szybciej, znika w tumanie ziemi i liści.   
-Cholera! - zawołał Dean, zbity z tropu i poruszony. - Takiego bajkowego zakończenia się nie spodziewałem... Co ty na to, Sammy?   
Zwrócił się do brata i zamarł w osłupieniu. A potem parsknął śmiechem.   
Sam stał obok i bezskutecznie próbował odgarnąć sobie włosy z oczu. Kiedy wyruszyli na polowanie, lekko falujące włosy Sama dotykały kołnierza kurtki, swobodnie odsłaniając wysokie czoło i całą twarz. Teraz kurtyna gęstych, brązowych włosów rosła w piorunującym tempie równiutko na całej głowie, zasłaniając twarz, opadając na plecy i wijąc się coraz to gęstszych i dłuższych pasmach.   
\- Może byś tak przestał rechotać?! - warknął Sam. - Coś trzeba z tym zrobić!   
Dean wyciągnął nóż i podszedł do brata, usiłując skrócić błyskawicznie rosnące włosy. Jednak niewiele to dało. Włosy rosły jak na drożdżach.   
Pomimo, że sytuacja nadal go odrobinę bawiła, bo Sammy stał i wyglądał jakby założył wielką, hippisowską perukę, Dean zrozumiał, że sprawa jest poważna. Bądź co bądź, klątwa wiedźmy to nie żarty.   
Podszedł do brata, który rękoma podtrzymywał włosy nad czołem, by cokolwiek widzieć.   
\- Chodźmy stąd, Roszpunko – pocieszył go Dean. - Jedziemy do domu. W Bunkrze na pewno znajdziemy jakieś antyzaklęcie.   
Niestety, droga powrotna była mozolna i ciężka. Naturalnie obaj chcieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Impali, ale wciąż rosnące włosy Sama bardzo im w tym przeszkadzały. Rosły i rosły, gęste, skręcone na końcach, a gdy szedł, czepiały się kory drzew i gałęzi, zbierając liście i paprochy, ciągnęły się po trawie i szarpały biedaka za szyję i ramiona. W końcu musieli zrobić postój.   
Zmęczony Sam usiadł pod drzewem, gasząc pragnienie wodą wyciągniętą z plecaka, a Dean, pracowicie zaplatał mu warkocze z zaczarowanych, potarganych włosów, przewiązując je kawałkami gazy opatrunkowej zamiast gumek. Kasztanowe warkocze rosły w oczach i Sam westchnął boleśnie, bo tak na oko, każdy miał ze trzy metry długości i grubość pokaźnej liny okrętowej. Te zaplecione z grzywki były nieco krótsze.   
Kiedy dotarli do Impali, Sam usiadł z tyłu, z trudem układając wokół siebie długie, grube sploty, które zajęły większość siedzenia.   
Przejeżdżając obok sklepu ogrodniczego, postanowili kupić sekator. Niestety, włosy Sama zrobiły się zupełnie niepodatne na cięcie. Nic dziwnego - były przecież zaczarowane.   
-Wiesz co, Dee... – odezwał się odrobinę drżącym głosem Sam.   
Dean spojrzał na niego uważnie i odeszła mu ochota do żartów, choć młodszy brat przedziwnie wyglądał w tej kopie rastafariańskich splotów. Ale wśród gęstwiny włosów połyskiwały smutno szczenięce oczy Sammy'ego, więc Dean postanowił odpuścić sobie kpiny.   
Cóż, przecież mogło paść na niego.   
Kiedy dojechali do Bunkra, Sam z trudem wysiadł z Impali, wyciągając przy pomocy Deana, klnąc i szarpiąc zwoje włosów wypełniające auto niczym kłębowisko węży. Z trudem, wlokąc za sobą sploty niczym monarszy tren, usiadł w bibliotece, nie mając sił ani chęci ruszyć się z miejsca.   
Dean nie miał wyboru- musiał rozpocząć poszukiwania wsród zbiorów książek, unikając panoszących się, rozrastających się niczym żywe runo, włosów Sama.   
Jeśli nie da rady- zginą pogrzebani żywcem zaplątani w splotach młodszego Winchestera... 

Jeszcze chyba nigdy w Bunkrze nie panował tak dziwaczny chaos, nawet od czasów napadu rodziny Stynów. Na stolikach leżały laptopy i księgi ze zbiorów Ludzi Pisma wydane w różnych językach, przy których siedział Castiel i w skupieniu przerzucał je, strona po stronie, w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek informacji.   
Z kolei Dean siedział przed laptopem, brnąc przez kolejne wersje baśni i bajek o Babie Jadze, wiedźmach, klątwach, Roszpunce i znikających chatkach na kurzych łapkach.   
Przed Samem także stał laptop, lecz młodszy Winchester nie pochylał się nad nim w skupieniu, tak jak zazwyczaj zwykł to czynić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Siedział wyprostowany w głębokim fotelu, obstawiony krzesłami, na których ułożono w zwojach jego wciąż rosnące, kasztanowe włosy, które zdążyły zasnuć już całą podłogę biblioteki Bunkra. Część włosów swobodnie opadała mu na twarz, ramiona, pierś, podołek i kolana. Sam poprzysięgał sobie, że kiedy tylko minie owa przeklęta klątwa, ostrzyże się na jeża   
\- krócej niż Dean.   
\- Hej, chłopaki! - zawołał nagle Cas. - Chyba coś znalazłem. Powtarza się w kilku miejscach, więc powinno mieć jakiś sens... To i zaklęcie, i człowiek.   
\- Powiedz to jaśniej, Cas. Po kolei... - Dean spojrzał z nadzieją na anioła.   
Okazało się, że aby zdjąć zaklęcie Roszpunki, należy wybrać kogoś, kto spełni rolę księcia (lub księżniczki) i obdarzy Sama pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, wypowie odpowiednie zaklęcie, a następnie utnie mu pasmo włosów. Jeśli to właściwa osoba na właściwym miejscu, zaczarowane włosy dadzą się obciąć bez problemu, jeśli nie - będą rosły dalej.   
-To problem z głowy!- zawołał dziarsko Dean i poczuł ulgę. Stare bajki okazały się prawdziwe. Nie ma sprawy, może pocałować tego swojego wielkiego, małego braciszka, w końcu go kocha...   
Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął ostre nożyczki. Wziął kartkę z wypisanym antyzaklęciem i podszedł do brata, który spojrzał się na niego z nadzieją widoczną spod gęstwiny włosów. Dean mrugnął do niego, nachylił się, jedną ręką odgarnął Samowi włosy z twarzy i soczyście pocałował go w policzek. Następnie odczytał zaklęcie i nożyczkami spróbował odciąć pasmo z samowej grzywy. Niestety. Spróbował obciąć choć kilka pojedynczych włosów, lecz nożyczki nawet ich nie drasnęły.   
Bracia spojrzeli na siebie nieco zmieszani.   
-Hmm... Dean - odezwał się Castiel, podchodząc bliżej. - Może spróbuj pocałować Sama jak nie brata?   
Dean westchnął, ale posłusznie raz jeszcze pochylił się nad zakłopotanym Samem. Tym razem pocałował go w usta, przelotnie i pospiesznie. Na wykrzesanie z siebie namiętności jakoś nie miał chęci... Wyrecytował zaklęcie, jak poprzednio wziął do ręki nożyczki i spróbował obciąć kosmyk kasztanowych włosów.   
\- Cholera jasna!- wrzasnął, widząc jak zaczarowane kudły, zamiast poddać się antyzaklęciu, zgęstniały i skręciły się na końcach. - Co jest, Cas... przecież jestem jego bratem. Taka głupia klątwa powinna być dla mnie niczym, powinienem go uratować raz dwa!   
\- Może właśnie w tym problem, że jesteś moim bratem - zauważył Sam z rezygnacją. - Może tu chodzi o rodzaj miłości.... wiesz... takiej nie do końca rodzinnej.   
Tu spojrzał wymownie na Deana spod kręconych pukli.   
\- A kurka - zafrasował się Dean. - To chyba pozostaniesz taki zarośnięty, bo za cholerę nie kocham cię wiesz, tak miłośnie, a wszystkie twoje dziewczyny szlag trafił.   
Zapadło ponure milczenie.   
Przez głowę Sama przewinęły się wspomnienia dziewczyn i kobiet jego życia...   
Jessica - cudowna, pogodna, mądra - spłonęła na suficie. Amelia - no cóż, okazało się, że miała męża, a do tego Sam wrócił do polowań.   
Madison była cudowna, ale musiał ją zabić, gdy zmieniła się w wilkołaka. Ruby była demonem, oszukała go i stworzyli raczej toksyczny związek, a po za tym była jednak demonem, tak? Kiedy był bez duszy, uprawiał mnóstwo seksu, ale były to raczej jednorazowe przygody...   
Sam westchnął smętnie. Chyba nie miał większych szans na znalezienie zakochanej w nim księżniczki, która zdjęłaby z niego zły czar.   
Dean poklepał go po ramieniu, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie.   
\- Nie martw się, zaraz coś wykombinujemy...Podszedł do Castiela i zaczęli cicho rozmawiać.   
Sam miał niedobre przeczucia.   
Odruchowo uchylił szufladę w biurku, a tam zobaczył pełną butelkę mocnej whisky. Domyślił się, że to własność Deana, ale tym razem postanowił poczęstować się bez wahania.   
Korzystając z zasłony włosów, wziął butelkę i pociągnął z niej solidny łyk.   
A potem następny.

Daleko od Bunkra, w ciemnym, ciemnym lesie, w pobliżu bagien, na polance zarośniętej muchomorami i wielkimi purchawkami stała na kurzej łapie chata Baby Jagi. W samej chacie siedziała Baba Jaga, trzymała na kolanach czarnego kota i popijała jakiś mętnawy płyn z glinianego kubka. Raczej nie były to nieszkodliwe ziółka, bowiem wzrok Baby Jagi stawał się coraz bardziej szklisty z każdym wypijanym łykiem. Wkrótce zaczęła popadać w lekkie odrętwienie. Doprawdy potrzebowała znieczulenia, bowiem fakt, że ledwo umknęła dwóm łowcom, poważnie nadszarpnął jej nerwy i zburzył święty spokój. Na szczęście udało jej się uciec, schronić do swego magicznego kręgu, a na dodatek rzucić paskudną klątwę...   
Wiedźma zarechotała z satysfakcją i dolała sobie mętnego trunku do kubka.   
Ściany chaty ozdobione były pękami kolorowych ziół, które wyglądały nieszkodliwie, oraz kawałkami kości i wysuszonych części ciał (zwierzęcych?), które wyglądały o wiele mniej nieszkodliwie, a bardziej groźnie i nieapetycznie. W dużym piecu z rusztem palił się ogień i Baba Jaga nieoczekiwanie poczuła nagły głód.   
Łowcy, którym uciekła, byli całkiem dorodnymi młodzieńcami... Mhm, w dawnych czasach, mogłaby rzucić na nich klątwę i uczynić z nich swoich niewolników. Lub tylko z jednego z nich. Ten drugi przydałby się jako zapas mięsa do spiżarni.   
Wiedźma uśmiechnęła się jednocześnie lubieżnie i łakomie, po czym upijając kolejny łyk trunku, zaczęła odpływać w błogą drzemkę.   
  
Tymczasem w Bunkrze zdenerwowani Dean i Castiel zorientowali się, że sami nie zapanują nad klątwą wiedźmy. Co więcej, sytuacja zaczynała być naglącą, bowiem włosy Sama nie tylko rosły, utrudniając mu normalne funkcjonowanie, ale i on sam, zamroczony butelką whisky, wpadał na przemian w desperację i prorokował o swojej rychłej śmierci, bądź już już chciał ruszać na polowanie, by zabić złą wiedźmę, co oczywiście utrudniały mu kłębiące się wokół pasma kasztanowych włosów.   
W końcu Dean miał naprawdę dosyć użerania się z zaczarowanym bratem i jego splotami, więc, choć niechętnie, postanowił wezwać na pomoc Rowenę. Nie zwlekając, Castiel wyruszył po matkę Crowley'a i bez zbędnych wyjaśnień na anielskich skrzydłach sprowadził ją do Bunkra.   
Trzeba przyznać, że chociaż Rowena była wiedźmą z trzema setkami lat na karku, teleportacja do Bunkra zawalonego pasmami włosów Sama była dla niej sporą niespodzianką. Ostrożnie rozejrzała się po ni to bibliotece, ni muzeum, wyścielonym jedynym w swoim rodzaju dywanem z włosia, a później jej spojrzenie padło na siedzącą w fotelu, mamroczącą do siebie górę kasztanowych loków....   
\- Wywieźcie mmmnie do lasu... i tammm mnie zossstafffcie... – wymamrotała góra (dziwnie przypominająca kuzyna Cosia z „Rodziny Adamsow") i zachwiała się na fotelu, mało z niego nie spadając. Stukając obcasami o posadzkę, Rowena podeszła bliżej, z trudem odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Cosia i wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem.   
\- Ha, ha, Łosiu, porosłeś sierścią jak prawdziwy zwierzak!   
\- Nie sierścią, tylko włosami – obraził się Dean w imieniu brata, chwytając wiedźmę za rękę. – I to przez twoją koleżankę po fachu. Powiedz lepiej, czy możesz złamać to zaklęcie...?!

Rowena spojrzała na Deana z lekką irytacją.   
\- Jak sądzę, Samuel nie ma aktualnie żadnej wielkiej, odwzajemnionej miłości, skoro liczycie na moją pomoc... nieprawdaż?   
\- Prawdaż - Dean westchnął mimowolnie i spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na górę włosów, to znaczy - na swego młodszego brata.   
\- Na klątwę Roszpunki są tylko dwa sposoby - pierwszy to zdjęcie uroku przez pocałunek, a drugi to zabicie czarownicy, która rzuciła klątwę, ale musi to zrobić ten, który jest zaczarowany. A jak widać, Samuel raczej nie da rady polować - Rowena zaśmiała się złośliwie.   
\- Przestań! Nie uwierzę, że nie znajdzie się jakiś sposób na tę klątwę, jakieś antyzaklęcie, sigil, cokolwiek! - Dean był bliski wybuchu. Naprawdę nienawidził tych wszystkich wiedźm, niech je wszystkie cholera weźmie!   
Rowena przeszła się powoli po bibliotece i rozsiadła wygodnie w jednym z foteli stojącym z dala od siedziska Sama i jego splotów.   
\- Najpierw poproszę filiżankę herbaty i herbatnika. O ile je macie w tym dziwnym miejscu... – rudowłosa czarownica z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem rozejrzała się po wnętrzu Bunkra. - Potem wyjaśnię wam plan.   
\- Ale – zaczął bezradnie Castiel. – My nie mamy...   
\- Nhy mhmmy – zgodził się z nim Sam zza zasłony włosów.   
\- Trudno, obejdę się bez herbatników - fuknęła Rowena. – Ale nie bez herbaty. Najpierw herbata, później pogadamy.   
\- O nie! - warknął Dean, wytrącony z równowagi (choć jednocześnie zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy w szafkach kuchennych nie zostały im jakieś herbatniki). - Dostaniesz herbatkę, ale powiesz mi najpierw co i jak!   
\- Aleś ty kąpany we wrzątku, Deanie Winchester - prychnęła Rowena, doskonale bawiąc się jego irytacją. - W takim razie powiedz mi, czy twój brat kiedykolwiek był zakochany w kimś szczerze i mocno?   
Po wypiciu herbaty (aromatycznej i pysznej) Rowena w końcu wyjawiła swój plan pomocowy.   
\- Jesteś pewien, że potrafisz mi przekazać jego wspomnienia? - zapytała Castiela.   
\- Oczywiście – zgodził się anioł z lekko urażoną miną. - Naturalnie, pokażę ci tylko pewne fragmenty. Znam umysł Sama i wiem, o czym pamięta.   
To mówiąc, anioł dotknął dwoma wyprostowanymi palcami czoła Roweny, przekazując jej kilka wspomnień młodszego Winchestera, które samemu zapamiętał. Po kilku chwilach odsunął rękę.   
\- Czy już wiesz? Czy to ci pomoże? Czy pomoże Samowi? - zasypał ją pytaniami Dean.   
\- Sądzę, że dobrze ją zobaczyłam - stwierdziła Rowena. - Przygaście światła, rozpocznijmy spektakl.   
Rowena i Castiel po cichu przeszli do kuchni, by przyszykować się na odpowiednie wejście.   
Dean podszedł do Sama, odgarnął mu długie włosy z twarzy i poklepał po plecach.   
\- Hej, braciszku, chyba mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, a raczej Cas ma...   
-Tak? Jaką? - mruknął Sam smętnym tonem.   
\- Postanowił sprowadzić dla ciebie kogoś specjalnego... najważniejszego... kogoś, kto zdejmie z ciebie zły czar. Prosto z Nieba.   
Wymownie spojrzał bratu w oczy.   
\- Co? Dean, czy chcesz powiedzieć, że... - Sam przestał mówić i okrągłymi oczami, pełen niedowierzania wpatrywał się w Castiela, który stanął przed nim, trzymając za dłoń - Jessicę.   
Była taka jaką ją pamiętał. Długie, jasne, gęste włosy. Krągła buzia z lekkim, słodkim uśmiechem. Ubrana w granatowe dżinsy i błękitno-białą bluzeczkę, która tak ładnie podkreślała jej świeżą cerę i blask oczu i włosów. Jego Jess. Właściwie jej duch, ale pomimo to... to była jego Jess.   
Sam wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Łzy lekko zamazały mu obraz dziewczyny.   
\- Jess... kochanie - wyszeptał.   
Dziewczyna powoli podeszła do niego. Schwyciła jego dłoń. Sam wciągnął jej zapach - tak, pachniała jak dawniej - tak świeżo, cytrusami i jeszcze czymś słodkim... Jess przybliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej, nachyliła i wtedy Sam objął ją i lekko pocałował. Oddała pocałunek, a on całował ją coraz mocniej i mocniej.   
Odsunęła się, jakby nieco zdyszana, zza pleców wyciągając małe, srebrne nożyczki. Chwyciła kosmyk włosów Sama. Przecięła. Dały się obcinać zupełnie lekko, pasmo po paśmie opadając na podłogę.   
Sam chciał chwycić Jess i przygarnąć ją do siebie raz jeszcze - nieważne, czy była z krwi i kości, czy tylko duchem. Znowu była przy nim i tylko to się liczyło. Ale jego zaczarowane włosy, z których zdjęto urok, zaczęły się kruszyć i rozpadać w pył, a jednocześnie postać Jessiki zaczęła rozmywać się i zmieniać kształt, by po chwili przekształcić się w Rowenę, która stała przed nim, starannie unikając jego spojrzenia.   
Sam zrozumiał wszystko. I choć ucieszył się ze zdjętej klątwy, poczuł smutek i tęsknotę.   
\- To był jedyny dostępny sposób, Sam - powiedział Dean z lekkim poczuciem winy w głosie. - Musieliśmy trochę cię oszukać, niestety. Ta klątwa wymaga prawdziwych uczuć.   
\- Macie u mnie dług, Winchesterowie! - zawołała Rowena, szelmowsko mrużąc oczy. - Na przykład chętnie bym się zapoznała bliżej z waszymi zbiorami.   
Tęsknym okiem potoczyła po Bunkrze i jego bibliotece.   
-Taa, akurat! Cas, odteleportuj naszego gościa - poprosił Dean.   
Wrócił mu dobry humor.   
\- Byle w miłe miejsce - zaśmiała się Rowena, podając rękę Casowi do anielskiej teleportacji. - A ty, Łosiu, wyjdź z tej jaskini i znajdź sobie dziewczynę, bo całkiem nieźle całujesz, nie marnuj się!   
Anioł i wiedźma zniknęli.   
Sam odkaszlnął zmieszany, ale Dean nie dał mu czasu na zamartwianie się, poklepując po plecach.   
\- Wiesz co? Trochę tu ogarniemy i pojedziemy gdzieś do baru. Na piwo, dziewczyny, takie tam.   
I widząc, że Sam zamierza dyskutować, dodał stanowczym tonem.   
\- Albo wiesz co? Pal licho sprzątanie. Szybki prysznic, zmiana ciuchów i do miasta. Dopilnuję, byś wyrwał dziś jakąś pannę, braciszku! 

I  chociaż  Sam  nie  wydawał  się  zbyt  chętny  na  wyjście,  jednak  pojechał  ze  starszym  bratem  do  baru.

Przedtem  jednak,  poprosił  Deana   o  skrócenie  włosów, tak  jak  to  sobie  wcześniej   obiecał-  krótko, na  jeżyka.


End file.
